


Tradimento

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, POV First Person, Secrets, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 12: Il sole non scalda abbastanza.</p><p>I pensieri di Merlin dopo che Arthur ha scoperto il suo segreto (post stagione 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradimento

È mezzogiorno, il sole splende in cielo. Il freddo però penetra lo stesso nelle mie ossa.  
Da quando hai scoperto il mio tradimento, non mi guardi più. Sono diventato invisibile, non desiderato. Mi hai fatto la grazia di nascondere a tuo padre che sono un mago, evitandomi la morte sul rogo; ma il tuo cuore sanguina per questa bugia. Tu non comprendi le mie ragioni, mi chiedi solo come abbia potuto nasconderti la verità anche dopo che ci siamo innamorati. Ti senti ferito, non mi ascolti e io non so cosa dirti. Tutte le mie parole mi sembrano inutili ora che nei tuoi occhi c'è solo disprezzo, invece dell'amore. Non posso far altro che seguirti come un'ombra, sperando che Gaius abbia ragione e che tu, un giorno, possa finalmente perdonarmi.  
Non mi guardi quando a malapena mi guardi. Non sono neanche più un servo per te, ma una presenza fastidiosa alle tue spalle. E non puoi trattenerti dal lanciarmi frecciate velenose che mi feriscono; vuoi farmi soffrire come tu stai soffrendo, ma non saì che il tuo odio mi sta già uccidendo.  
Resto a guardarti duellare e poi alzo gli occhi al cielo. Il sole splende, ma il suo calore mi è negato.


End file.
